Air Raid
Air Raid (エアレイド, Ea Reido), is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the DC series. He is a headstrong member of the Aerialbots who would rather fly into a group of Decepticons instead of gunning them from afar because it's more fun. This attitude often puts him and his comrades in danger, though he almost as often tends to get them out of it. Some might call Air Raid reckless, the way he dives out of nowhere, charging enemy units head on. Air Raid would laugh at that. A rash and fearless young warrior who loves surprises (especially those that leave his foes too stunned to fight back), he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. Needless to say his attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. Air Raid can combine with his fellow Aerialbots to form the left leg of Superion. "Decepticons, we must hold this position, we cannot fail lord Megatron!" "Yeah well, Lord Megatron 'll never know what happened here; nobody's leaving here 'cept me." :—Air Raid has a bit of a dark side. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Kenyū Horiuchi (Japanese), Not Known (German), Xu Hong (Chinese), Alberto Oliviero (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin American), Not Known (American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian jet. After arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth jet mode of a F-4 Phantom II Jet. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Air_Raid_11960633963_46879332ee_c.png|Air Raid's Earth jet mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron During the Decepticons' assault on Iacon, Air Raid and Jetfire assisted Optimus and Zeta by fighting off hordes of aerial Decepticons. As part of Zeta's plan to rescue Sentinel Prime from imprisonment, he and some other Autobots allowed themselves to be captured and taken to Kaon. Just as they were about to be "recycled", Air Raid appeared outside the prison cell and destroyed their would-be executioners. However, after freeing Zeta's team, he was captured. Zeta, Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee fought their way through the prison and managed to rescue Air Raid, who helped them stage a prison break for all the Autobots detained in the facility, and showed the way to Soundwave's lab, where Sentinel Prime was being held. While Zeta's team rescued Sentinel, Air Raid led his fellow Autobots back home to Iacon. Trypticon Incident When Bumblebee and Ironhide escaped from Kaon prison, Air Raid was on hand to provide air support as they blasted their way outta town. He used his missile system to clear the roads so they could make their way safely back to Iacon. Later, Air Raid volunteered for a mission using the intel Ironhide and Bumblebee had recovered from Kaon. The Decepticons controlled a series of tunnels around the Core, feeding power between Trypticon and the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge. With Ironhide directing him on comms, Air Raid flew into the underground tunnels to access the bridge and take it off-line. He made his way through the security station, but attracted a lot of attention in the process, and had to take a new path to escape further underground. Closer to the Core, he fought his way through giant, worm-like creatures before getting back on the path to the Bridge. The final barriers before the Bridge were heavily guarded by a Destroyer and multiple troops, but Air Raid blasted his way through and cut power to the Bridge. As the Autobots prepared to evacuate Cybertron, the Decepticons attempted to destroy their supply lines and bring down their transport ships. During one launch, Thundercracker and Skywarp commenced strafing and bombing of the Autobot position, so Optimus Prime dispatched Air Raid and Jetfire to hold off the Seekers. Air Raid prevented Thundercracker from setting off a series of explosives, and then he and Jetfire drove off the Seekers. Unfortunately, the Decepticons managed to get Trypticon back on-line, and the orbital station started taking potshots at the Autobots from the sky. When Megatron began turning his orbital station's cannon on the Autobot position, Air Raid joined Jetfire, Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots of taking to the air, and in assaulting the space gun directly. Air Raid, was assigned on shooting up the energon relay stations that fed power to Trypticon. Air Raid had previously been reluctant to follow the acrophobic Silverbolt as Aerialbot leader, and saw himself as a better choice. When the majority of Silverbolt's battle strategies inside the station centered around "Shoot the Decepticons and blow some scrap up", though, Air Raid thought better of his appointed leader. As they continued their internal sabotage of the gun, the Aerialbots were suddenly shocked when the gun started taunting them — it seemed Megatron had incorporated a Cybertronian entity known as Trypticon into the platform's core, giving it a malevolent sentience all its own. It was Air Raid who realized if Trypticon was a Transformer, he'd also have a conversion cog. Blasting that would revert him back to his primary mode, and stop the bombardments. The Aerialbots destroyed Trypticon's cog just before he got a target lock on Optimus Prime's position, and the newly transformed giant fell down to the planet below. Unfortunately, once Trypticon Station fell to earth, it revealed itself as a massive Transformer, laying waste to Cybertron. Air Raid and the Aerialbots provided air support for Optimus and the Autobot troops on the ground during their struggle with the monster after he hit Cybertron. As Optimus Prime coordinated the attack from the ground, Air Raid fought from the air until Trypticon finally went down, and the war continued for another day. During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure from Cybertron During the launch of the Ark, Air Raid stood alongside Jetfire and Silverbolt next to several wounded left in the aftermath of Bruticus' assault. The three assisted Jazz in launching several air-strikes at Bruticus whenever the gestalt was tripped by the faster Autobot. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Air Raid Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Air Raid Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aerialbots Category:DC Universe Characters